Without The Bitter, The Sweet Isn't As Sweet
by Mishaa
Summary: She just had to learn to take life as it came because the bitter things were inevitable when she had the sweet.


**Credits**: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and her affiliates, and is therefore disclaimed by me. However, plot, no matter how senseless, and story line, no matter how short, belongs to me. Credits to Mayday Parade for the story title which is the only thing I got from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Without The Bitter, The Sweet Isn't As Sweet<br>**by _Mishaa_ 11/08/11

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Many times have the Hitachiin brothers heard people comment on how crafty their clothing are. They said it did wonders. Their intricate designs enhanced curves, gave the appearance of a wonderful figure, and hid the body's flaws perfectly. Hikaru and Kaoru would just snicker and tell of the magic of illusions. But on this wonderful November day, deceit was just not present in the air. Perfect occasions as beautiful and sincere as these do not require lies or cover ups. They were celebrating a union between two hearts in the presence of a greater being-if that wasn't something candid, then nothing probably is. The dallying breeze of the wind felt cool in the twins' dampened cheeks. They could not hold back the tears for today, the only girl that had ever come in between them was being given off to another man.

Yet, mirthful tears rather than lamentable ones clouded their analogous eyes, as they watched the beautiful bride spin tentatively in her heels as if the dressed donned on her would tear from a slight movement. She was right to handle it with such care; after all, it was the only wedding gown the Hitachiin brothers made. Much work, effort, and thought had been put into making it. They had wanted her to look spectacular in it; they spent years awaiting the day she'd call to tell them she needed their specialities for a white veil milestone.

Her natural beauty increased ten fold that day and the twins decided to respect and emphasize that by only applying light touches of make up; lip gloss to tease the awaiting groom of her luscious full lips, blush on-although the needn't have put it for she had flushed pink all on her own, and winterberry eyeshadow to increase her femininity. She had spent years as a boy and most of her clothes consisted of male attires that obscured her figure and baffled people of her gender. They did everything they could to ensure she looked so effeminate that after today, no one would question her being a girl-no, _woman_. After today, she couldn't be called a girl anymore. She would undeniably be a _woman_.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the glowing _woman_ who once held both their closed off hearts standing on two inch heels, as she was a good head shorter than her soon to be husband. Hikaru stepped forward and landed a ring of flowers delicately on her head. She had opted to refuse a veil and so this would serve has her head piece. Between the two, HIkaru had held the stronger desire for her yet he had also been the one that worked harder on her dress. Kaoru took this as a sign that he had moved on and was trying to show the girl how supportive he was on her tying the knot with someone else.

The silky white dress that hugged her top but flowed wast down did _not_ wear _her_ like most of their patrons said their clothes did. Today, no one will take heed of the dress, not wehn all their eyes are strained to the girl _wearing_ it. Three inches of ruffles and frills at the top portion of the tube dress were a very light shade of purple which added color to the piece. The twins snickered at their little inside joke; remembering their first time on the beach with the girl and making her wear her first two piece swim suit. A darker shade of purple-still light, but darker than the ruffles and frills-was used for the ribbon that hung on stylishly on her hip. Three layers of cloth were cut diagonally, each layer beneath the outer most alternated between a shade of pink and white, made up the bottom of the dress which extended until her ankles.

Kaoru went to fetch something and came back with a full body mirror. Haruhi Fujioka stared at herself, taking time to appreciate the wonderful creation. She smiled fondly at the design; they always knew just what she wanted. Without having to tell them, they had made her look very simple and breezy. She hated those tight fit dresses that seemed to choke the life out of her preferring boyish styles that allowed her to move freely. The dress was free flowing so it didn't limit her movement. She was thankful for that; god knows she has two left feet and constricting dresses that minimized movement and extra high heels would only lead to her making a fool of herself and her partner.

Kaoru motioned to point at his wrist, indicating the time. Haruhi insinuated a group hug and the brothers gave her a peck in the cheek before they left to their seats. She had a few minutes before her grand appearance. She sat down at the nearest available chair she could find, which was a feat really, since the entire parlor was littered with articles of clothing and make up. Once sat, a long heavy sigh escaped her lips. Everything was perfect; from the seaside garden to the dress her best friends made for her. She should be elated; not feeling melancholic. She was getting married for ootoro's sake! Nothing should be bringing her down. It was all about her and her soon to be husband. Her father would have no doubt approved of this marriage for he had always liked her fiance. A sad smile took over her face as she ponders on how bittersweet life truly was.

When she finally deciphered her feelings for the man she was about to marry, the world had taken Ranka Fujioka from her. She gained a new man in her life, but lost the one she already had. The world could be so cruel to her; taking her mother as a child, and taking her father as a teen. She mentally scolds herself. Why was she mourning at such a happy day? If Ranka was here, he'd no doubt be bawling over how he's losing his little girl. Instead, she was crying over how she lost her old man. Ironic how the events transpired.

She took comfort in knowing they are at least together watching her up above. It would be selfish of her to want to take them away from paradise just for her wedding. It was silly, really. She was usually so calm and collected. Death truly brings out the worst of her. She hated it. Ranka was saddened by his wife's death, yet he still left Haruhi to feel the same thing he did to reunite with her. Did he think she was old enough to know how to react to death? Did he think she was going to be all right? He was wrong. It affected her to the point that she was thinking morbid things on her wedding day. Haruhi sighed once again, she was starting to believe her friends were right and she _was_ weird. She giggled a little; birds of the same feather flock together. _'Oh wow, I really am weird. Mood swings at such an inappropriate time'._

*.*

Hunny had always been supportive of her decisions and when he wasn't he found a way to voice out his opinions to her. This marriage was something he approved of and was anticipating since the couple had admitted to their relationship. He knew she was in good hands and he would never let her go; be it because of his pride or because he loved her (_'Or a little bit of both,_' Hunny thought) but it didn't stop him from asking the man sitting beside him; "She's making the right decision, isn't she?"

Mori looked down to his cousin and gave a small nod. He knew why he asked the question. Both of them still wondered if she was meant for someone else because for a long time they believed she and Tamaki would end up together. They both knew Tamaki and the twins' had feelings for her, and even he himself held feelings for her.

He looked at the bespectacled man standing by the altar, seemingly composed but those who knew him well could tell he was anything but. He was a lucky man. She has chosen him. She had the entire host club to choose from and she had chosen him.

Hunny and Mori both wondered if she would have been better off choosing someone outside the club. They inwardly waved off the thought; they wouldn't have given her up to someone else. They were a close bunch of friends in the club, and they both knew the friendship they all had was the only thing keeping them from locking Haruhi up in a selfish whim so she would never marry.

In place of her father, she had asked Tamaki to lead her down the aisle. Oh how ecstatic he was became when she asked that of him! He crushed her in the biggest bear hug he could produce and spent the rest of the week being the happiest man on Earth. Not only would he get to play the best man, but he would also be handing her over! It baffled him how he could be so happy handing the girl he loved to his best friend for marriage. He guessed it was most likely because Haruhi and his best friend were so clearly _made_ for each other. It was their happiest day and as her father and his best man, he too should be happy for them. He should be within his rights to be mad at both of them for they knew about his feelings for her yet they trusted him enough to respect their wishes and invited him. He was glad they still retained their friendship. It meant more to him than anything and he didn't kow what he would've done if they had drifted apart for that.

He casted a glance to the beautiful girl whose arms were linked with his. She was never the typical girl and it was foolish of him to think she would fall for his princely character like the rest of the female population. He sighed sadly, recalling how he used to fantasize he would be at the receiving end of the aisle. It was absurd how he thought she would be the one for him and him to her; he believed opposites attract and they were as antithetical as can be. Reality can be such a bitch sometimes. He shouldn't have thought that every pair and love story could relate to that saying.

Kyoya Ohtori knew he was a lucky man when he saw her walk down the aisle with his best friend leading her. The green eyed monster would have surfaced from their interlocking arms, but the jittery nervous side of him suppressed it. He was getting married. He was getting _married_! He was getting _married_ to _Haruhi_! It was a wonderful feeling; knowing in a crowd full of hosts, she had picked him. She picked _him_-the shadow king! She saw past the cold exterior that was needed in his line of work. In a family who prioritizes business above all, he was taught to shut off all weaknesses that might be used against him by opposing parties. But she found a way to let out his insecurities and made him feel... human.

He let out a small almost inaudible chuckle at how naive she was. But who was he to say that really, when he too fell victim to his father's matchmaking? The older Ohtori had saw the capabilities Haruhi possessed and saw all the things she could bring to their company in the near future as a lawyer. He saw potential and wanted it for himself before anyone else saw it. Kyoya was a willing pawn in his father's game to attain Haruhi. Although he and his father differed in reason, they had shared the same objective.

True, she had been oblivious to his advances for a long time but when she finally saw his intentions, she had barely resisted. She willingly gave herself to the game and he couldn't forget how gratifying it felt to finally have her.

Commoner, she had called herself. He scoffed at the absurdity of it all. Commoner? Her? Ha! Whoever said she was a commoner didn't know her at all. She was common in no way but her way of living. Everything about her was anything _but_ common. The only thing common about Haruhi Fujioka was her way of living. Everything else from her personality to her actions and words were anything but. He was raised to be calculating, manipulative even; those were great assets in maintaining a business and forging contacts. Businessmen and women, entrepreneurs, stock holders, CEOs of various companies-they were unable to escape the invisible strings that he as the puppeteer tied them with. They were all too easy. Their moves were predictable and he used that to his advantage. So why on Earth was _she _able to avoid all his expectations when professionals such as those could not? She was not common at all. He had once considered that his skills were only applicable to those of his society and that the reason why she managed to deter from him was because he was unused to dealing with her kind. But a few encounters with Ranka, her extended family members, and a few other "commoners" told him otherwise. It was just her.

Her blunt and honest choice of words never failed to bring out unusual responses from him; be it because it riled him up, which rarely anyone else could do, surprise him, which is again, something strange for his calculating personality spoiled many intended surprises, or simply because it made him laugh from how he should have expected something unexpected from her.

'_Bloody hell, how long was the aisle again?' _he thought. The walk was taking too long for his liking. Unease swept over him when he saw the look on her barely made up face. '_Who was in charge of the measurements again?_' He noted to reprimand that person if he ever gets through this day. The longer she walked, the longer she think about this and the more likely she was to just up and run away. He didn't think he could stand to see that. Not only would it be a huge blow to his pride and ego, it would also ruin his reputation and crush the small heart she managed to grow inside him.

A more sensible part of his mind told him that he was being ridiculous and the aisle wasn't the mile he saw it to be. However, the more irrational part of him-the same one that he locked up with her as the only key holder-took over and thus all logic went out the window and in came the hallucinations gleaned by panic and nerves.

When she had finally arrived, his collected facade had almost fell from the relief that swept through him. A small almost inaudible sigh escaped him when Tamaki had finally handed her over to him. He gave his best friend a smile hoping to get all his messages through to the blonde idiot with that.

'_Thank you,'_ he wanted to say. For the sacrifice Tamaki made for him. For the beautiful girl he handed over. For allowing them to be happy-for _him _to be happy. For not breaking the friendship he had secretly valued so much. Regardless of the idiocy Tamaki almost always displayed, and the agitated retorts from him that came with it, he found himself fond of the immature idiot. True, his intentions for forming the bond they shared _was_ business related and was insinuated by his father, but through the years, he had grown a soft spot for him. He was almost just as unpredictable as the girl that he now held. In spite of the asininity and blithe personality he had, inside he was just a boy who lost his beloved mother, a boy who craved for his grandmother's attention and approval. Kyoya understood that perfectly. He too had lost his mother, though Tamaki's case was a bit more literal since as far as they know she didn't actually die as opposed to gone missing, and the yearn for attention and approval from his father was one of his earliest memories that still live on today.

The words '_I'm sorry_' had also come with the smile. Kyoya was never one to give apologies as his pride let him deny his faults. He was unaccustomed to saying it and so he hoped Tamaki could interpret that message from his smile. Stealing Haruhi was not what he intended at all; it was quite the polar opposite. Playing matchmaker was what he was trying to do with Haruhi and his best friend and it was never his plan to let his desire for her control him. He had surpressed his feelings for her and stepped aside for Tamaki. But the blonde's insufferable denseness was infuriating and Haruhi fell for someone else. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, stealing his best friend's girl as he was still oblivious to what was going on, but he could not find it in himself to regret it. Tamaki never showed signs of anger or contempt even after he'd finally realized his feelings for Haruhi but Kyoya still felt the need to give him an apology, no matter how discreet.

*.*

Haruhi could barely register what the pastor was saying as all her attention was on the raven haired bespectacled boy beside her. How lucky she was to be beside him, wearing a white dress, under an altar. Did she really deserve him? The him who was actually very kind and considerate; who spoke louder through actions than words; who could show his feelings in beautiful and meaningful paintings. She was quite aware of the number of girls waiting on him and could not fathom why he would choose her over them. They were rich, they were beautiful, and they were filled with merits. What could he gain from her, an oridnary commoner who knew no one from his society and held no power that could be an asset?

She used to chide herself for falling for him. He was a host, she knew that too well, yet she still fell for his sweet words, gentle caresses, and tempting promises. Why had she believed them? Was it the sincerity in those onyx eyes of his that she never saw when he was hosting other girls? He was a cunning sly bastard that knew how to manipulate people. That should have been enough for her to run screaming. She could just be another pawn in his game, yet she had found herself not resisting. She just hoped the sincerity she saw was real and not just some twisted hallucination.

He must have detected her worries through their interlocked hands for he gave her a light squeeze. She winced as she remembered him rebuking her for doubting his feelings for her. She had hesitated in accepting his marriage proposal. He took notice of that and had calmly asked her what was on her mind. Honesty came naturally to her and she had deadpanned all her concerns and insecurities. She spent the rest of the evening being scolded by him.

"_How little do you think of me? Do you truly still not believe I love you? If it was as you said, why then, would I have wasted my time in courting you if you really are worth so little? Haruhi, I thought you'd have regarded me as more than a person who seeks benefits. Your academic knowledge is unquestionable but if your intellect on things outside of school such as other people's feelings were to be factored in your general intelligence, then you, my dear, would be quite stupid."_

The lecture had lasted a good two hours and she had felt more doltish than Tamaki after. He was cruel and blunt (which was saying something considering _she_ herself was labeled as blunt and she couldn't see why that was so) and opted out of sugarcoating his words that would have made the realization much easier for her. He clearly took offense at her doubting him and she postulated the end of their relationship. But apparently Kyoya had other plans.

"_You have succeeded in completely crushing me with disappointment and I urge you to compensate for my hurt feelings," he paused and she anticipated a very dreading punishment. "And the only thing that would allow me to condone the distress you've caused would be your hand in marriage," he finished with a smirk. Lucky how they were confined in the solace of his loft-sized bedroom. Her eyes widened at the incredulity of things and her retort was silenced by the passionate kiss he placed on her lips. "Given the circumstance, you really aren't in a position to decline," he said in between kisses. She shook her head at how impossibly playful he was when just a few minutes ago he was enveloped in such a dark aura. "I really can't be held accountable for my actions if you were to refuse." _

They said their vows and shared a very heated first kiss as husband and wife. It was magical, just like the day. She would never know if what she was doing was a mistake or not, but she learned enough from her parents not to regret the decisions you make and take life as it goes. Life was short, and there was no time to look back and regret. No one knows when their time to pass away would be, and so everyone should take what they were given and make the most of it; be happy when you can be and stop worrying about the future. It'll come when it does and if it brings sorrow and death, then you would have lived to have had more laughs than tears.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. That was completely... gah. My first OHSHC fic and it's KyoHaru. Oh well, it's my OTP. :) I just finished watching the J-Drama for OHSHC and I'm back to fangirling over this. This came to me on a whim and the idea wouldn't leave me and it deprived me of sleep. It's really got no plot and the story line is probably confusing. My inspiration to write this was from the idea of Haruhi missing her father on her wedding day and getting morbid thoughts on death because I'm weird like that. The rest of the story just came and went. I hadn't gotten this proofread so pardon any grammatical mistakes and other errors you might have noticed. I'll get this fixed when I get the the time to. :) The title I got from Mayday Parade, although as to why, I do not really know. Strange things happen if you haven't slept a wink for two days and it's 2 a.m. and you've got classes in a few hours. :P


End file.
